


The magic word

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Bigger - Freeform, Boob Growth, F/F, Futa, Growing, Love, Magic, Ruler, Shy, big dick, blowjob, cock growth, comparison, cum, f4f, measurement, moans, pair, small cock, sph, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: 2 girlfriends who meet up to review math lessons. One of the girls is reluctant to confess her feelings towards the other.She will realize that the feelings is mutual and they are strangely similar.They will discover each other and when one will tell her the magic word ... Things will become much more interesting.
Kudos: 3





	The magic word

[F4F] The magic word [futa][cock growth][boob growth][sph][big cock][big dick][small cock][growing][blowjob][moans][bigger][measurement][comparison][ruler][love][shy][pair][student][magic][cum]

2 girlfriends who meet up to review math lessons. One of the girls is reluctant to confess her feelings towards the other.  
She will realize that the feelings is mutual and they are strangely similar.

They will discover each other and when one will tell her the magic word ... Things will become much more interesting.

This is a script for adults done by an adult

[CINDY lead actress]  
[KATIA]

script by : futascript

\----------------------------------------------

[CINDY] Hey, you saw the rain outside, it's incredible, I'm soaked ...

[KATIA] Yeah I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to rain so hard.

[CINDY] Oh.. it does not matter, don't worry about me ... anyway.. you chose the right time to review our math class ( *giggle ).

[KATIA] I really need it especially that the exam is in 2 days ..

[CINDY] Where do you want to go?

[KATIA] in my bedroom ?

[CINDY] (* shy) here ?? uh okay if you want ... it doesn't bother you?

[KATIA] Why will it bother me?

[CINDY] (* shy) I don't know it's still your secret garden ..

[KATIA] my secret garden ?? but wait we're friends .. you can come to my room when you want okay ...

[CINDY] (* disappointed) Yes yes it's true we're friends ... that's true .. but still ..

[KATIA] Are you all right? You should see the look on your face right now ...

[CINDY] (* disappointed) Forget it.. I don't even know why I tell you all that ...forget it..

[KATIA] uhh okay?

[CINDY] (* normal) Anyway ... so we stopped on what? trigonometry?

[KATIA] The teacher told me we had to review page 2

[CINDY] Page 2? okay ... then (*turn the page) ... and after?

[KATIA] We start with the beginning of the page .. excercise one

[CINDY] Yes yes excercise one, we start at the beginning (* giggle )  
[CINDY] So ... We have a triangle with an angle of 60 °, how should the other angles be to have an equilateral triangle?  
[CINDY] Hummmm (* reflected .. moment of silence)

[KATIA] (* surprise) Are you serious?

[CINDY] How am I serious? I am supposed to know the answer?

[KATIA] equilateral triangle !! all angles are 60 ° hello ?? !!

[CINDY] Oh shit that's true (* shame) I'm so lost right now (* laughing)

[KATIA] You know, if you don't have the mind to study, we can do it tomorrow, huh ...

[CINDY] Don't stop .. I want to study, it's just that I'm disturbed .. I can't concentrate properly

[KATIA] What disturbes you?

[CINDY] (* tries to find an excuse) This is the first time I'm in your bedroom and the wall is blue and then uh ...

[KATIA] (* confused) Is my wall disturbing you? What's wrong with my wall?

[CINDY] (* even more confused) sooo... it's blue, I find it odd you know?

[KATIA] It's my favorite color, did you forget that?

[CINDY] No I haven't, (* very confused) it's just that I forgot your color ... oh no...oh shit ... nevermind.....

[KATIA] Are you really sure you are okay? You are really weird.

[CINDY] Yes I'm fine .. sorry .. finally .. (* on the verge of tears) I don't know where I'm actually

[KATIA] (* worried) Listen, we stop for today and you explain everything to me? (* reassuring voice) I don't like to know that you're going wrong ..

[CINDY] (* shy) You're so sweet, but I don't want to bother you with that ..

[KATIA] (* soft voice) But I insist, tell me

[CINDY] (* shy) haaaaa.... that bothers me, I don't really know if it's time for that ..  
[CINDY] (* embarrassed) I'm getting hot right now .. did you turn on the heat?

[KATIA] (* worried) The window is open and it's raining outside ... maybe you have a fever let me see ..

[KATIA] (* she's getting close to cindy)

[CINDY] (* more and more embarrassed) No I have no fever you don't need to check my temperature ...

[KATIA] Let me touch your forehead ...

[CINDY] (* sweet moaning) Oh that's good ... well it's nice ...

[KATIA] (* soft voice) You know the fever it's not nice ..

[CINDY] I don't have a fever ..

[KATIA] You're right ... your forehead is not hot ... (* confused) so... what do you have?

[CINDY] (* shy voice) I don't know ... well .. i really don't know...

[KATIA] Come on ... tell me ... we usually say everything to each other ... lately you've been too withdrawn on yourself ...

[CINDY] I don't know what to say to you .. with time things change

[KATIA] What do you mean ?

[CINDY] I mean ... (* too hard to confess) AAAHHHHH It's so hard to say ...

[KATIA] Have you lost a member of your family?

[CINDY] No... it has nothing to do, no one is dead ... (* laugh) you're stupid

[KATIA] (* mocking humor) Oh, thank you, I'm stupid now ...

[CINDY] (* destabilized) No no I was laughing, you're not stupid... i mean..

[KATIA] (* mocking humor) yes yes .. but it's not funny anyway

[CINDY] (* sad) Sorry ... really sorry...

[KATIA] (* sensual voice) So.. tell me.. what's wrong??

[CINDY] (* whispering) No .. I dare not

[KATIA] Hey!!! are you my girlfriend or not?

[CINDY] Yes I am.. but ..

[KATIA] But what? Stop with this suspense please, it looks like you're doing it on purpose

[CINDY] I'm not doing it on purpose, it's just that I don't dare ... it's about you

[KATIA] .... (silence)

(silence)

[CINDY] (* panic) Okay... I've messed everything up...

[KATIA] (* embarrassed in a good way ) No .. no it's not that ... I wasn't expecting it honestly

[CINDY] (* sad) I'm sorry ... I didn't want it to happen like that

[KATIA] (* soft voice) How did you mean it? and then ... now that I know that it's about me ... go all the way ...

[CINDY] (takes a deep breath)  
[CINDY] Okay, you can do this ...

(silence)

[KATIA] Soo? just spit it out!!!

(silence)

[CINDY] I have feelings for you ...

[KATIA] (* shocked without saying a word)

[CINDY] And now .. now you don't say anything anymore ... I messed up everything ...

[KATIA] (* sensual voice) No.. I have to say that ...

[CINDY] (* panic and share in a monologue) I know what you are thinking...  
[CINDY] We are girlfriends... and feelings are not mutual and how can you love a girl ...  
[CINDY] oh gosh... I'm really stupid sometimes ... Why did I say that ..

[KATIA] (* says quickly) I also have feelings for you ...

[CINDY] (* panicked ... didn't notice what KATIA said) I knew it ... you don't want to talk to me anymore ... you're disappointed and .. (* just understood what she said earlier ) what ???  
[CINDY] What did you say?

[KATIA] I think you understood me very well ... (* voice softer and sensual) I have feelings for you too

(silence)

[CINDY] (* shocked) ohh ..

[KATIA] (* sad) Now it's you who don't say anything anymore ...

[CINDY] (* sensual voice) Kiss me ...

(improvisation, she kisses him passionately and wants to devour her)  
(from now on the tone has become softer and more sensual)  
(they are shy and discover themselves)

[CINDY] (* moan) My god ... I've been dreaming of this moment for so long but ...  
[CINDY] Before that.. I have to tell you something ...

[KATIA] I have something to tell you too ...

[CINDY] It's even more complicated ... I don't know how you'll react ...

[KATIA] and so me ...

[CINDY] You know I'm not a girl like any other girls...

[KATIA] Noooo really? yet you are a girl from what I see

[CINDY] Yes... i think a have ... a little extra ... or rather a ...big... extra .. (* giggle)

[KATIA] I don't understand ... well yes you have ... big tits (* giggle)

[CINDY] (* blushes) Thank you ... I like them too ... I guess i have good genes for having those big, firm tits ... but there is something else ...

[KATIA] ohh? what else ?

[CINDY] Take a look for yourself ...  
[CINDY] (get her panties down to show her cock at rest)

[KATIA] (* surprise) Are you kidding me right now? (* big laugh) what the fuck ... I don't believe it ....

[CINDY] What makes you laugh? it's not funny ... don't make fun at me like that...

[KATIA] (* whisper ) Hey look down...  
[KATIA] (she goes down her panties to show her cock at rest too)

[CINDY] (* shocked) What? You also have a cock like me? This is a fucking joke!!!

[KATIA] That's so crazy ... we're the same

[CINDY] Yes the same ... well, yours seems to me a little more ...

[KATIA] More what? Bigger than yours? ( *giggle )

[CINDY] (* frustrated) That's it ... bigger ...

[KATIA] (* mocking humor) Oh, but you know it's not the size that counts right?

[CINDY] I know I know ... but I feel like i'm so much below than you

[KATIA] Stop it... don't say stupid things... maybe yours is bigger in erection right?

[CINDY] Mmmm yours is bigger even soft so it must be also in erection ...

[KATIA] How do you know that... you want to check?

[CINDY] How do you want to check it? Besides that, i'm not hard actually ...

[KATIA] Let yourself go ... I'll take care of you ...

[CINDY] Why are you kneeling in front of me? (* blush, shy ) Oh no.. don't tell me that ... (* sensual voice whispering) you'll do what I think ...

[KATIA] (* whispering) What do you think?

[CINDY] (* whispering) Maybe... you'll put it in your ... (KATIA sucks it) Oh my god ... (* moaning)

(Laugh improvisation of about 20-30s while KATIA sucks her)  
(from now on Katia try to talk while sucking cindy, from time to time she will stop to talk)

[CINDY] That's so good what you are doing to me ... (* moan) No one had ever done this before ...

[KATIA] Yes I feel it getting thicker in my mouth ... (* sensual voice) I love it...

[CINDY] Mmmm you love when it gets bigger... Mmmmm ... in your mouth? Mmmmmm ... keep going...then ...  
[CINDY] ohhh don't stop ... please ..  
[CINDY] Your lips are ... Mmmmmm .... so sweet and your tongue spinning around ... ohhh yesss ... you're really good at it

[KATIA] (* stop sucking) You know I sucked guys before you huh?? .. (* starts sucking again)

[CINDY] Mmmmmm ... Yes it's true that you can ... Mmmmm ... suck guys ... (* she thinks suddenly katia is flirting with a guy) wait a minute ??? Ohhhhhh yesss ..... are you with a guy now?

[KATIA] (while she sucks) Stop your bullshit ..you're not getting jealous aren't you?

[CINDY] ohhh Yes ... No no I'm not jealous .. it's just that ... oh my...I feel it's getting bigger again Mmmmmm ...

[KATIA] Look it's all hard now ... it's bigger than before ...

[CINDY] Yes ... it's bigger but compared to yours ... yours is even bigger ... Mmmmmm .. i see you got horny just by sucking at my cock... ( *giggle )

[KATIA] Well, when i blow you, i feel some tingles between my legs and as you know ... (* sensual voice) I'm so wet ...

[CINDY] Can... can I touch it?

[KATIA] ohhh yes please ... take it in your hand ...

[CINDY] (* sensual voice) Wooowww that's hot ... and it's so hard ... I love the veins well marked ...

[KATIA] Do you like my cock? MMMmmm ... yes ... stroke there

(CINDY strokes katia's cock slowly)

[CINDY] Ohh yes.. I like your cock ... it's so beautiful and long ..  
[CINDY] and your balls are so big, it looks like a kiwi ... (* giggle) I would love to have big balls like yours ...  
[CINDY] Mmmm...I feel your cock growing while I stroke it up and down ...  
[CINDY] Your cock is sooo long ... ohhh ... Mmmmm never tough you were hiding that in your pants all this time ...  
[CINDY] How do you walk with that?

[KATIA] (* sensual voice) Oh stop ... Don't exaggerate ... Mmmmmmm ohh yes ... keep going ... I'm still having trouble hiding that thing when I'm excited ...  
[KATIA] When i'm soft, I often put my cock inside my pussy ... Mmmmmm .. my cock is not so long .. don't say bullshit Mmmm ..

[CINDY] It's very big ... it's maybe like 14cm long ?

[KATIA] I don't know, I didn't measure it

[CINDY] You didn't? wait, wait (* stop touching her cock)  
[CINDY] Let me take a ruler ... Can you pick one for me please?

[KATIA] Yes, wait, Let me find one.

(* she walks in the bedroom searching for a ruler )

[CINDY] Mmmmmmmm I love when your cock swings from left to right as you walk ... it's so massive ..

[KATIA] Oh ... i'm embarrassed

[CINDY] You're so beautiful darling

[KATIA] Can you measure it for me?

[CINDY] Yes yeah sure ... soo... oh wait ...I have a better idea

[KATIA] What do you want to do?

[CINDY] I will measure your cock and stand next to you so I can compare with yours ...

[KATIA] Okay if you want ... but please... don't feel bad if it's bigger than yours darling ... (* giggle)

[CINDY] No no.. I'm not going to feel bad ... even though I wanted to have a bigger one

[KATIA] Why are so obsessed of having a bigger one?

[CINDY] (* shy) I... i mean, I think i'm too small and I'm not reassured when I see yours...

[KATIA] (* reassuring) don't say that...

[CINDY] Maybe i'm too hard with myself but I will feel better with a bigger cock ...

[KATIA] (* reassuringly) I told you it's not the size that matters, and your cock is beautiful. And again... it's not that small

[CINDY] (* sensual voice) I'll feel better with a big cock between my legs ...  
[CINDY] To feel the weight, having trouble taking it in my hands ... to see it getting longer and longer  
[CINDY] To see my cock getting bigger than my mobile phone (* giggle)

[KATIA] You won't stop saying bullshit... Come on (* whispering) stick your cock against mine ...

(* from now on they whisper sensually)

[CINDY] So ... Mmmmmm it feels good to feel your cock against mine ... so smooth ... and hot ...

[KATIA] Stop, you're going to make me blush ..

[CINDY] That's true too .. I love it..

[KATIA] How big, honey? I can't wait any longer when your cock twitchs like that

[CINDY] So... 9 ... 10 ... 11 ... 12 and ... 13 ... wow.. it's still 3 cm bigger than mine

[KATIA] Mmmmm, I'm bigger than you .. (* giggle)

[CINDY] Hey don't start making fun of me, you told me that size doesn't matter ...

[KATIA] Ohh, I'm sorry, darling ... I love you...

(* we stop the whispers and the magic word "I love you" will cause CINDY's cock to grow )

[CINDY] Wowwwww ... (* big moan) what's that feeling .... (* moaning) between my legs .... Mmmmmmmmmm that's so good ...

[KATIA] oh my god what's wrong? everything's fine ? You have a pain between your legs? (* she notices that her cock has grown) Wooowwwww ...  
[KATIA] (* sensual voice) Ho .. honey ... your...c.cock ... is it me or it has grown ?

[CINDY] (she looks at her cock)  
[CINDY] (* excited and shocked at the same time) ... Mmmmmmmm woooow that's true ... but how did this happen?  
[CINDY] I was already hard .. Mmmmmmmm ... how can I get bigger tell me?

[KATIA] (* happy) Dunno... but it's a good news, isn't?

[CINDY] Well, I think ... (* sad) but I'm still smaller than you ...

[KATIA] Wait, let me measure it ..  
[KATIA] ( *sound ruler ) There we go... 8 ... 9 ... 10 and ... my god ...

[CINDY] What ?? how much?

[KATIA] (* horny) You gained 1 cm darling ..

[CINDY] 1 cm ??? but it's not possible ... it's a lot 1 cm ...

[KATIA] 2 cm left and you'll be like me darling (* laughing)  
[KATIA] (* sensual voice) Ohhh ...I love you so much ...

[CINDY] (* growth sound ) Mmmmmmmmmmm ooohhhhh yes ... I feel my (* moan) cock stretching ... my god .. it's so good this feeling ...

[KATIA] Honey, it keeps going ... look at your cock... oh my god

[CINDY] (* she looks at her cock)  
[CINDY] It's amazing .. my cock is slowly growing at a glance ... Mmmmmmmmm  
[CINDY] Ohhhhhh ..... put yourself next to me ... (* horny) I want to see my cock come back to you in size ... Mmmmmmm

[KATIA] I admit that it turns me on to a point ... (* moan) your cock's getting bigger and bigger ... and ...

[CINDY] (* proud) I'm catching up with you nicely Mmm...yes ... look ... Mmmmmmmmm

[KATIA] (* worried) Hey, but are you starting to be almost at my size? watch out darling...

[CINDY] You said that size didn't matter ?? ( *giggle )

[KATIA] Yes yes I know but ... you are so beautiful ... Who cares ...  
[KATIA] I love you for what you are ...  
[CINDY] ( *growth ) OHH ...  
[KATIA] I love you for your sexy body  
[CINDY] Hmmmmmmmmmm (* growth and moaning)  
[KATIA] I love you for your huge tits  
[CINDY] Ohhhhhhhhh my god .yesssss ( * growth and moaning harder )  
[KATIA] I love you for your cock that becomes (* shocked) BIGGER AND THICKER ???

[CINDY] (* groan because it had a big thrust) (her chest and cock grows more and more) ... My nipples are so hard and sensitive ... My cock is getting heavy and... massive ...  
[CINDY] (* moaning) My bra starts to squeeze.. it's weird .. I'm feeling so hot everywhere ... (* breathless )  
[CINDY] My balls have grown so much and it keeps growing...Woowww ... my balls are tickling my pussy .. Mmmmmmm ... they get more and more heavy ...  
[CINDY] I have to be careful with my balls...Mmmmm.. They are gonna penetrate my pussy if it continues ... I feel my balls are expanding my pussy ...

[CINDY] (takes her big cock in her hand)

[CINDY] Honey ... I don't know what you did to me .. (* sultry voice) but I've never felt this way and my cock has never been as big as it looks   
[CINDY] It starts to weight a lot for my little hands..

[KATIA] (* sensual voice) You're so beautiful ... your body is so... Mmm... i can't help it... and your cock is ... Mmmmmmmmm ..

[CINDY] How's my cock huh? tell me

[KATIA] (* whiskey) Amazing!!!

[CINDY] (* whispering) Amazing and?? tell me

[KATIA] (* sensual voice) You are big ... long ... thick..your cock looks like it bents over on the left.. but I think it's because it's so big to stay straight ..  
[KATIA] your cock can't stay straight as it gets big (* giggle)

[CINDY] Mmmmmmmm keeps saying i'm big.. I love it so much.. it turns me on SOOOO BAD...

[KATIA] I want to compare againg... I'm so horny with all this happening...

[CINDY] (* proud) Ohhh yes come ... just measure my darling ...

[KATIA] So what do we have .... (* sensual voice) get closer to me please

[CINDY] Yes I'm getting closer ... Mmmmmmmm my cock is starting to shade you ... (* giggle)

[KATIA] Oh my god it's true ... Wooowwww ...

[CINDY] It excites me so much to see my cock exceeds you in size ... look ... Mmmmmmm (* giggle) I think you're the smaller now (* giggle)  
[CINDY] Put the ruler back, please ..

[KATIA] (* shy) So... happy now?

[CINDY] Okay ... 9 ... 10 ... 11 ... 12 ... 13 ... (* silence) ... 14 .. (* giggle) oh my god 15 ... 15cm holy shit

[KATIA] (* embarrassed) Hey ... that's not fair ...

[CINDY] (* sensual voice) Don't worry I'll take care of you ..

[KATIA] You know I was thinking about something suddenly ..

[CINDY] Tell me what did you notice?

[KATIA] Looks like when I say "I love you" ...

[CINDY] (* growth ) Ohhhhhh (* moaning)

[KATIA] It's growing again ... Ohhhhhh look ... I'm right !!!!

[CINDY] Mmm...ohhh I think ... Mmmmmmmm you're right ... every time you say to me "I love you", my cock gets bigger ....

[KATIA] (* frustrated) But why it doesn't work for me then?

[CINDY] I don't know ... maybe I'm lucky (* giggle)

[KATIA] (* sad) Ohh... it's not fair

[CINDY] Oh my darling ... you don't want to make my cock grow even more ...please ??...

[KATIA] Hmmm I don't know

[CINDY] Ohhh come on ... please ...

[KATIA] Let me think about it ...

[CINDY] My darling ... please

[KATIA] (* sensual) I especially want to suck your cock right now (kneels in front of CINDY)

[CINDY] Mmmmmmmm yes darling ...put it in your mo ... (* katia sucks CINDY's cock) OHHH MY ... yesssssssss...  
[KATIA] (stop sucking a little breathless) it's really big ... I have trouble putting it in my mouth

[CINDY] Do your best darling ... I know it's so big and fat but you'll succeed in putting it in your mouth ...   
[CINDY] (* KATIA goes back sucking CINDY's cock) Ohhh ... (* giggle) it's so fucking good...  
[CINDY] Continue .. Mmmm ... it's so good ... make it swell my darling .. ohhh I love you .. Ohhhh ... I want to feel my cock grow in your mouth ... t 'spread the jaw ... Hmmmm  
[CINDY] Yes, keep going ... Ohh you're so beautiful .. Mmmmmmm I love you  
[CINDY] (improvisation, she loves her and compliments her while moaning)

[KATIA] (stop sucking) I really want to try ...

[CINDY] What do you want to try?

[KATIA] (* whisper ) Shhhh..... prepare yourself ....

[CINDY] (* giggle )you scare me ...

(silence)

[KATIA] (* takes a deep breath) I love you .... I love you ... I love you .. I love you ... (* She puts it back in her mouth)

[CINDY] (* growth ) OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD ..... ohhh yessss .... keep my cock in your mouth ...

[KATIA] (* has a hard time sucking .. she gives herself up but tries her best to keep CINDY's huge cock in her mouth)

[CINDY] Mmmmmmmm ... ( *KATIA CHOKING ) No ... Ohhh .... no don't choke ... I feel like my cock is going to explode ... Mmmmmmm ...

[KATIA] (* she has trouble sucking her)

[CINDY] I can feel my cock expanding slowly in your mouth ... I'm deep in your throat ... Mmmmmmmm and I still see half of my cock out... it's not enough...  
[CINDY] (* becomes angry with excitment) TAKE MY HUGE COCK DEEPER !!! (* she pushes her cock deeper) Ohhhhhhh ...Yesssss

[KATIA] (*choking even more)

[CINDY] Tell me I LOVE YOU  
[CINDY] I WANT TO BECOME HUGE !!!

[CINDY] (* giggle ) it's ridiculous.. my cock outside your mouth is measuring 18cm long... oh my god...  
[CINDY] (* moan) and... Mmmmm keep sucking it.... 7cm large.... ( *giggle )

[KATIA] (take her cock out of her mouth with a deep breath) I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU (put in her mouth again)

[CINDY] (* HUGE GROWTH ) HOLY FUCKING MOTHER SHIT... ... I'm feeling the beat of my heart on my cock ... that's so good ... Mmmmmm ... Woooww ... I feel my balls getting bigger and bigger...  
[CINDY] One of my balls is starting to get into my pussy ... oh that's too big ... ohhh Yessss...  
[CINDY] I feel like I'm going to cum soon ... Ohhh ...  
[CINDY] Keep going ...

[KATIA] (* stop sucking) COME ON HONEY!! CUM FOR ME !!! CUM IN MY MOUTH !! I want to swallow everything !!! (* puts in mouth)  
[CINDY] KEEP going .... it's getting bigger and bigger ... don't stop.. don't stop  
[CINDY] I feel like I'm going to cum ... don't stop I beg you ...

[KATIA] (* chokin harder and harder )

[CINDY] I want you to swallow my cum !!! I want you to swallow all my cum !!!!  
[CINDY] Ohhhh yesss .... I feel ... i'm about to cum... get ready .. Holy shit.. I feel like you're going to drown !!! ( *giggle ) oh my god ...  
[CINDY] Your mouth will burst ... your eyes will dilate so bad..oh my god ...  
[CINDY] (* is getting closer to orgasm, improvising while saying that her cock keeps getting bigger, becoming huge and thick)  
[CINDY] I'M GONNA CUM NOW.. OH MY GOD... I'M CUMMING...

[CINDY] (* huge orgasm for at least 5sec)

[KATIA] (* she swallows all the cum ... an incredible amount ... but can't contain everything) ohh shit ..you are cumming so much...

[CINDY] (* breathless) My sweetheart ... (* breathe) it was so good ... My god your stomach swelled ... is it my cum that did you that?

[KATIA] I ... I don't know where I am ... you cummed so much ...  
[KATIA] Your cock is so fucking huge ... you don't have a little cock now ... ( *giggle ) my god

[CINDY] Sure ... I don't even know how I'm going to put it under my panties ( *giggle ) ... my cock at rest is the size of a baseball bat now ... and my balls look like baseballs (* giggle )  
[CINDY] It was so good ... I would love to continue ...

[KATIA] I know .. it was so good, I liked doing it .. but I'm feeling weird right now ...

[CINDY] (* surprised) Honey ... I think my cum made your tits grown ... and ... (* shocked) your cock too ???  
[CINDY] Mmmmmmm ... I think we're going to have some fun ...

[KATIA] Mmmmmm I feel horny again ... round 2 ?


End file.
